


Time Rifts, How Do They Work

by MiniNephthys



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children
Genre: Canon - Anime, Canon - Manga, Canon - Video Game, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Zetts is three too many.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Rifts, How Do They Work

"It's a funny story, actually."

Lucifer looks between the three of them - Zett folding his extra hands together, Zett in his most human form tilting his head at the other two, and Zett fluttering his wings gently - and sighs. "Don't tell me you just ran into yourself."

"Well, it was more like I got too close to a time rift and I fell out on top of me." One of the Zetts offers a sheepish smile. "This is why I don't leave the Deep Hole too often."

"Really. This is why." Lucifer's tone is dubious. "Your powers of prediction astound me, Zebul."

The second Zett narrows his eyes a little. "Takajo Zett."

"They're the same person," the third Zett says with a grin that almost looks innocent.

"No they're not," the second shoots back. "I worked hard not to be Zebul!"

The first one sighs. "I think we need to get names straightened out or we'll just confuse ourselves more. You, since you want to be Zett so badly, can be Zett. You can be Zebul, and I'll just take Beelzebub. Does that work for you two?"

"Fine by me," answers Zett.

Zebul nods. "Since it's your timeline, Beelzebub, you'd probably better set the ground rules for us. Like 'don't screw anything up'."

Beelzebub pauses in thought. "That works. Don't screw anything up. And leave the Devil Children alone."

That gets Zett to say, "But Setsuna-" at the same time as Zebul says, "But Mirai-"

They look at each other. Beelzebub folds another set of arms. "Go on."

"Elegy would kill me if I went too close to Setsuna," Zebul says. "And Mirai's a sweet girl, and strong too."

"I don't know who Elegy is," Zett says, shrugging, "but Setsuna's my best friend, and I owe my life to him, even if he is really dumb sometimes. Especially because he's really dumb sometimes."

"Well, you can't go near either of them." Beelzebub grins, a wicked expression. "I want them both."

"Those are my children you're talking about," Lucifer interrupts. He grips his throne tightly with one hand.

"Sorry sir." "Oops." "I'll just not talk about it in front of you next time."

Lucifer gives Zebul a look for that last comment; Zebul's smile could be described as innocent by the foolish, though nobody would ever call him such. "Very well. Since I have no room to spare at the moment, you can stay in Beelzebub's room."

"It doesn't have three beds," Beelzebub points out. "Just one."

"You can share a bed with yourself, can't you?" asks Lucifer.

"No," Beelzebub replies.

"We'd kill ourselves," Zebul adds, far too cheerfully.

Zett shrugs again. "I don't mind."

"You don't know yourself that well," Zebul says. "Trust me, there would be blood."

"We're blanket hogs," says Beelzebub. "And we roll around in the night."

Lucifer rubs his face in frustration. "Then get two sleeping bags. I am not giving three rooms to one person."

"Call it an emergency expenditure for times of... emergency," Beelzebub replies. "Time rifts."


End file.
